User blog:Adventurer, Tery/Hero World Fan-Cards
Ok guys, i'm working on this 'cus i love our little Camera Man with 8 Tentacles that came from a UFO and now, i'm offering the support of Hero World, catch some popcon 'cuz i'm going to show an awesome hero comic book write with stardust! Size 0 Little Space Genome - 1000/1000 - Alien/Arcadia - Critical 1 Flavor: "Today a Genome, Tomorow a giant freaking monster!" "Hysteric Evolution" When this card is destroyed, you may pay one gauge, choose one Size 1 Hero World monster from your deck and call it withouth paying it's call cost! Size 1 Galaxy Wanderer, Yander - 3000/2000 - Arcadia - Critical 1 Flavor: "Follow the Star Path~!" Cost Pay one gauge "Pathway to Infinite" When this card is called, choose one Size 1 or lower Arcadia from your Deck and call it paying it's call cost! ---- Evolving Worm Genome - 3000/3000 - Alien/Arcadia - Critical 1 Flavor: "See, i'm Darwin's Theory on legs! Tail..." "Alone never more!" When this card deal damange to your opponent, you may pay 2 gauge, choose one Size 2 or lower Hero World monster and call it at Rest. ---- Star-Varder, Lost Link - 5000/3000 - Alien - Critical 1 Flavor: "I'm pretty sure i'm not supposed to be here..." ---- Friendship Hero, Victoria - 4000/2000 - Alien/Hero - Critical 2 Flavor: "Friendship isn't magic, but a punch in your face sure is!" For each other Hero World monster you control, this card gets Power +2000! ---- Starlight Embassador, Shaula - 3000/2000 - Hero - Critical 2 Flavor: "Welcome to the battle of the wonders!" Size 2 Shooting Star-Hero, Katherine - 5000/2000 - Hero - Critical 2 Flavor: "I forgot my "friend-bracelets" at home, darlings~" Cost Pay one gauge and discard one Hero. "Shooting Starfall" When this card is destroyed, you can pay 2 gauge, destroy one monster one your opponent's field for each Hero you control! ---- Wreak-Havoc Demonic Alien Genome - 6000/4000 - Alien/Arcadia - Critical 2 Flavor: "FOOL!! This isn't even my final form!!" Cost Pay one gauge and one Life Point. "Reckless Evol-line" When this card is called, you can pay one guage and call 2 Size 2 or lower cards with Genome in it's card name from your deck ignoring it's size! ---- Definitly not a Giant Deadly Monster - 5000/5000 - Alien/Arcadia - Critical 2 Flavor: "You didn't saw nothing...sush." Cost Pay 2 guage. ---- Null Void Champion, Zed - 4000/3000 - Hero - Critical 1 Flavor: "Figure out how to escape from me, i will give you...0,5 seconds to think about." Cost Pay one gauge. "Shadow Undeath" When a Hero is destroyed, you may pay one gauge, if you do, choose one card with the same name as the destroyed one, call it and it's Power and Defense becomes 0 and it gains Counteratack. Size 3 Disastrous Universe Genome - 9000/7000 - Alien/Arcadia - Critical 3 Flavor: "See, i became the universe, suck my alien existence, Mary Sue!" Cost Choose 3 cards with Genome in it's card name in your drop zone and put they in the bottom of your deck and pay 2 gauge. "Event Horizon" You can pay 3 gauge, call 2 Hero World monters ignoring it's size and, if they have Genome in it's card name, they get Power +2000 and Atack. Atack ---- Heroic Leader, Perceu - 9000/7000 - Hero - Critical 2 Flavor: "Heros aren't born from nowhere, we have the sons of heros, the aliens with strange powers and, of course, Radiation! It's easy to make a hero." Cost Discard 2 Hero and Pay 2 gauge "Hero Assemble" All of your Hero gets Power + 3000 "Hyper Mega Destiny Needlesly Equip Belt" When this card is destroyed, add one Hero World Item card from your deck. Items DNA Multiplicator - 3000 - Arcadia - Critical 1 Flavor: "Making everything countless as the stars since 2112!" Cost Destroy one of your Arcadia monsters. "DNA Reconfiguration" When you deal damange using this card, you can choose one of your Arcadia monster, destroy it and call one Arcadia monster from your deck, call it ignoring it's size! ---- Unkillable but killable Aurea - 4000 - Hero - Critical 2 Flavor: "They said when you become a hero, nothing can kill you. They said." Cost Pay one gauge. "It's Free!" If you have 2 Hero on the field, you can equip this card withouth paying it's equip cost! "Died once, Lived Twice" When this card is destroyed, you can choose one Hero from your drop zone, call it ignoring it's size! Magic Hysteric Darwinistic Madness Flavor: "It's a Science Book evolutioning uppon your eyes!" Choose 1 Hero World monster or 1 monster your opponent control, incress or decress it's size to 3 or 0! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Evolutionary Misfortune Flavor: "Science is made with blood, research, brains and...well....failures..." Cost Pay two gauge Choose one Hero World monster you control, 1 monster your opponent control and 1 Arcadia monster in your hand, send to the drop zone the first, the size of the second is now the same as the first and call the third ignoring it's size and withouth paying it's call cost. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Corrosive Backdoor Flavor: "Katana World can't handle our nin-ninness! Hehe!" Cost Pay 4 Gauge Set "Gravity Pressure" Your Hero World monsters become Size 0, your opponent's monster become Size 3. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hero Supply Flavor: "After we capture one or two more villains, it's bacon time! Add 1 Gauge for each monster you control with the same size Impact Compact Big Bang Flavor: "Let's have a history class. How did the world began?...~! Cost Pay 3 Gauge If both players have 2 monsters with the same size, deal 3 damange if you have monsters with greater size, deal 2 damange and draw 2 cards if your opponent have monsters with greater size. ---- Category:Blog posts